Vampire Knight Next
by YuukiShirotsuki
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que la clase nocturna desaparecio y la academia trata de volver a ser como antes, pero la llegada de una joven vampiro muy especial cambiara el destino de todos. Basado en el manga Vampire Knight desde el cap 50.


Declaración... la mayoria de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, son creación de Matsuri Hino -sensei quien ha creado esta fantastica serie de la cual me dado el gustode creer una historia paralela ^^...

... El resto de personajes y eventos son de mi propia invención... :P

Advertencia : este capitulo contiene spoilers del manga de VK ... asi que aconsejo primero leer el manga :P ...

Ahora sip, a la historia...

* * *

Recién Llegada.

Los débiles rayos del sol, que se filtraron a través de las cortinas de las ventanas de su cuarto, le llegaron directo al rostro haciendo que se despertara. "Molesto" pensó, antes de tomar las sabanas y ponerlas sobre su cabeza. No tenia ganas de despertase aun, pero tampoco podía retrasarse ya que hoy era "su primer día"

- ¡OK! - habló para si misma mientras salía de su cama y estiraba sus músculos – ya es hora…-.

Reescogió las ultimas pertenencias que no había guardado el día anterior y las metió en una maleta, para luego dejar la habitación tal cual como la recibió-como si nunca hubiese habido nadie-. Durante el camino a su destino recorrió las calles de la ciudad, siempre cuidando de ir por la sombra, con paso lento y constante, disfrutando del paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Por el trayecto se cruzo con un pequeño perro blanco siguiéndolo hasta un callejón.

- Oye perrito ¿me harías un favor? – el animal meneo la cola en señal de "aprobación" y se acerco a la joven colocándose a su entera disposición.

Al llegar a su destino, dejo su gran maleta a un lado para poder abrir la puerta de lo que seria su hogar desde ahora. Avanzo con paso firme por el amplio sendero a uno de los edificios del lugar.

- ¡sorprendente! Por lo visto los rumores eran ciertos, la Academia Cross es muy hermosa – opino mientras avanzaba. Aun era temprano, pero debía apresurarse, las clases comenzarían pronto y no quería llegar tarde.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de conocer su nueva habitación, a lo mas dejo su maleta sobre la cama, tomo su uniforme – el cual estaba delicadamente puesto sobre una silla al lado de la mesa de noche- y se lo puso rápidamente. Recogió sus libros y salio corriendo al pasillo principal hasta la baranda de la escalera desde donde salto al primer piso para salir fugazmente por la puerta principal sin hacer el menor ruido.

Afuera, el imponente astro se encontraba aun cerca de las montañas, así que se apresuró para llegar a lo que era el edificio principal. Mientras avanzaba pudo divisar a alguno de los alumnos del lugar quienes la observaban sorprendido por la "chica nueva" que veían pasar. Cuando se encontró mas cerca de aquella imponente construcción relajo el paso hasta que siguió el resto del trayecto caminando tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba y disfrutaba del hermoso entorno en el cual se encontraba.

Al llegar a la puerta de lo que seria su nuevo salón de clases, el nerviosismo comenzó a aflorar y la inquietud de no saber si seria bien recibida la perturbo. Mal que mal, era la primera vez que pisaba una escuela. Pero el hecho era que, no tenia tiempo para dudar, el estar allí, de pie, era con el fin de poder cumplir la misión que sus padres le habían encomendado; así que si quería lograrla debía superar todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaran por el camino. Incluso sus propios nervios.

Tomo un respiro hondo y profundo antes de tocar a la puerta y esperar pacientemente que le abrieran. Un hombre alto la recibió. "Debe ser el profesor" pensó para si misma. Quiso hablar, pero no hubo necesidad ya que su nuevo maestro sabía de su llegada y la había estado esperando. Muy amablemente le pidió que pasara y la presento ante todos los alumnos, quienes al verla entrar la convirtieron en el foco de atención en tan solo un segundo.

- Muy bien jóvenes, hoy se integra una nueva alumna a la clase, por favor recíbanla bien ¿de acuerdo?- pronuncio ante todos. Luego se dirigió a la muchacha- es tu turno-

Ella no sabia que decir exactamente así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Parándose frente a todo el salón con la mayor personalidad posible.

- Soy Atshushi Midori, tengo 17 años y desde ahora seré una alumna mas en la academia, así que… ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos!- agrego con una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna pregunta para Atshushi –san?- pregunto el profesor. Y al instante se alzaron varias manos en el aire pidiendo la palabra – Bien… Shiganori- san – Indicó. Al instante una tímida muchacha de gafas se puso de pie y con voz temblorosa hizo su pregunta.

- Esteee… ¿de donde vienes? Digo… de qué escuela –

Para Midori todo era nuevo, pero esa pregunta ya se la había imaginado, por lo que sabia de memoria lo que debía decir.

- Nuca he asistido a una escuela ya que mi casa se encontraba cerca de las montañas. Mi familia siempre se ha encargado de mi educación. Pero hace un tiempo decidí independizarme, así que salí de allí para vivir sola…- al oír esto, gran parte del salón quedo sorprendido ya que ninguno de ellos –ni siquiera los muchachos- había tenido el valor para hacer tal proeza. – ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?-

- s, si ¡Si! – respondió la chica.

- Ahora Nakazawa- kun – Intervino el maestro, señalando a un joven que estaba en los primeros banco.

- Aaaaa mmm… ¿tienes novio?- pregunto nervioso.

Al instante las risas de sus compañeros provocaron que se sonrojara

Ahora si la joven Midori quedo perpleja por la pregunta la verdad, diciendo un rotundo "No" que aumento la expectación del grupo varonil, ya que a los ojos de todos ella era muy hermosa. Su cabello castaño resaltaba con su piel nívea y sus grandes ojos color chocolate que siempre eran amables, a pesar que sobre sus hombros cargara una enrome responsabilidad.

Después de otro par de preguntas simples, el maestro comenzó la clase, indicándole a la nueva chica que se sentara donde quisiera. Midori subió y escogió sentarse en la penúltima fila de arriba, junto a una chica quien la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Disculpa...- susurro a su compañera. La muchacha levanto la cabeza de su libro para prestarle atención – sabes, creo que estoy un poco perdida, podrías decirme en qué clase estamos-

- Estamos en clases de matemáticas, resolviendo los ejercicios de la página 130-

- ¡Ah! Muchas gracias…aaa…-

- Soy Wakaba Sayori, mucho gusto Midori-san -

- El gusto es mío Sayori-san -

- Si prefieres, puedes decirme Yori, es mas corto y me gusta mas- le dijo en voz baja para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

- esta bien Yori-chan, y tu puedes llamarme Mido ¿de acuerdo?- Yori solo movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación, dedicándole una calida antes de volver a prestarle atención a su libro de clases. No pudo evitar recordar viejos momentos, aquellos que compartió con su mejor amiga, quien casualmente se sentaba en el mismo lugar que ahora ocupaba la alumna nueva. "Ya ha pasado un año" se decía a si misma, un año difícil y triste, sin saber como estaba ella y si de verdad estaba en el lugar al cual pertenecía. "Fue su decisión y la seguiré apoyando... Yuuki siempre será mi amiga Yuuki no importa que nos separe..." pensó antes de regresar al presente y concentrarse en sus deberes.

Para Kiryuu Zero no había sido una mañana tranquila. Tuvo que perseguir a dos nivel E que habían secuestrado a una niña pequeña el día anterior – que estaban en la lista de la asociación de cazadores hacia tiempo-, mientras se dirigía a la academia. Hace un año que había dejado el internado y si no hubiese sido por la insistencia del director y su maestro, también habría dejado la escuela. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos molestos y dolorosos tanto de "él" como de "ella", a quien nunca ha querido volver a llamar por su nombre. Para él ese capitulo de su vida se había acabado y ahora tenia que cumplir su objetivo, tal como se lo prometió a su hermano Ichiru antes que muriese. Y además su sed por las noches cada vez era más incontrolable por lo que no era muy seguro que permaneciera encerrado con tantos humanos a su merced…

Es por eso que no pudo llegar a la primera hora de clases.

Su frustración cada vez crecía más, debido a que no encontraba una razón para eliminar a algún sangre pura. A pesar de sus múltiples interrogatorios a quienes eliminaba, no era capaz de comprobar alguna conexión entre aquellos ex-humanos ya convertidos y la raza más alta de la sociedad de vampiros. Por lo que a cada uno de los que acababa los utilizaba para saciar un poco su sed, para que durante el día no fuese un problema.

Cuando llego por fin a la academia, par su "suerte" fue llamado a la oficina del director antes de incorporarse a la clase. A regañadientes se dirigió hasta una de las puertas ubicadas en el sector de administración, en donde se encontraba quien había estado dirigiendo el destino de los alumnos desde hacia un corto tiempo. No fue muy paciente, así que llego y entro sin llamar antes. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

- ¿Para que me quería…Yagari- sensei?- pregunto el joven de cabello plateado. El hombre no se inmuto por su llegada, es mas se dedico a fumar su cigarrillo tranquilamente, aunque no quiso perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

- Oye niño ¿no podrías ser mas cortes y tocar antes de entrar? - le dijo.

- No es mi estilo- le respondió el muchacho. En verdad no era su estilo el ser caballeroso- y para que me quería señor "director"- a él también le gustaba molestar, ambos tenían la miasma actitud, mal que mal Yagari había sido quien había entrenado a Zero y a su hermano en todo lo relacionado con ser un cazador de vampiros, por lo que era de esperarse que algo de su actitud hubiese quedado marcada en el chico.

- Tienes encomendada una misión muchacho-

- una mision… ¿de la asociación?- pregunto algo más interesado en la conversación.

- Bueno, mas o menos,- esa respuesta dejo confuso al chico- tienes que ayudar a ambientarse a alguien nuevo que acaba de llegar-

- ¿No dijo que era un encargo de la asociación?-

- Nuca lo asegure del todo-

- Busquen a alguien mas, yo no estoy para "ese" tipo de trabajos- dijo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero antes de avanzar, una "sensación" lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escucho que golpeaban y al no encontrar respuesta desde el interior, abrió. En un segundo Zero tomo su arma apuntándola directo a la cabeza de la chica que había entrado.

- Vampiro- musito ante la mirada algo sorprendida de Midori.

La muchacha analizo la situación por unos segundos y con voz nerviosa pregunto

-¿Esa es la Bloody Rose verdad?- ante la pregunta el hombre y el joven se extrañaron.- lo es ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar y al no encontrar una respuesta concreta, dirigió su mirada a las inscripciones del arma. Por un instante bajo la vista y medito unos segundos con la cabeza gacha – casi sin moverse – para luego levantar la mirada llena de ilusión.

- ¡Waaaa!- grito dando saltitos de felicidad por toda la oficina, como una niña pequeña, dejando impactado a los otros dos- Nuca creí que seria capaz de verla con mis propios ojos ¡que suerte!- empezó a hablar sola mientras. Mientras que Zero mantenía su Bloody apuntándola sin dudarlo.

"¿Y si le pido que me deje cargarla por un rato?" se preguntaba internamente Midori "¡Si! ¡Esta es una oportunidad que no se tiene todos los días!" se dijo. Pero al voltear para hablar se percato que aun la estaba apuntando.

- Oye ¿Por qué tienes tu arna apuntando a mi cabeza?- pregunto confundida.

- ¡Ja1 ¿Por qué crees tu …vampiro?- respondió agriamente el chico. En ese momento la chica comprendió.

- Si es porque soy un vampiro, también podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿o no?- argumento muy segura.

- Atshushi Midori... te esperaba en la mañana – interrumpió en director.

- ¡Ah1, lo lamento – respondió- es que se me hizo un poco tarde así que me fui directo al salón- agrego con cara de disculpa.

- Zero, ya baja el arma, ella es confiable- ordeno Yagari, pero el muchacho no obedeció.

- ¿Zero? ¿Tu eres Kiryuu Zero?...- pregunto Midori- estonces, tu has de saber sobre ella – dijo avanzando hacia él – tu me puedes ayudar...- agrego esperanzada.

- No des un paso mas- amenazó el muchacho. Pero la chica no se detuvo- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- gritó.

- Kiryuu- san…sabes no te tengo miedo- contesto la joven- sé que no harás nada, porque eres una buena persona y confío en ti- argumento- además, también se que eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Esa mirada segura y sin miedo lo perturbo. Le recordaba a ella como cada vez que dejaba que bebiera de su sangre. Una oleada de imágenes se le cruzo por la mente trayendo de vuelta difíciles recuerdos. No debía recordar. No quería.

- No tengo ninguna obligación de hacer eso- dijo sacudiéndose los "malos" pensamientos- y tampoco tengo interés de relacionarme con seres como tu- agrego mientras guardaba su arma y salía lo mas rápido posible de la oficina dejando a Midori confundida por su actitud.

Cuando el timbre sonó y todos regresaron a las clases Mido aun estaba inquieta por el modo como el muchacho la trato. "No le he hecho nada malo para que me trate de esa manera" pensaba, "Cuál es su problema" se preguntaba una y otra vez durante la hora de historia. En especial porque el chico estaba sentado unos cuantos asientos mas allá. Lo más alejado de ella. Evitándola a toda costa.

Zero por su parte estaba furioso tanto con Yagari, el director Cross y la Asociación, pues estaba totalmente seguro que habían sido ellos los responsables de que ahora el compartiera salón con uno de "ellos". Podía sentir que la muchacha lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y eso era aun mas molesto. Ella era un monstruo intruso que había traído de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos. Aun tenia en su mente su mirada segura que tanto se parecía a… a… no, no debía recordarlo. Era molesto y difícil.

Al termino de las clases ambos tomaron sus cosas, pero fue Midori quien salio antes del salón. Tenia que encontrar un modo para hablarle. Necesitaba saber lo que él conocía sobre la princesa Kuran. Dio muchas vueltas por los pasillos intentando idear una estrategia para poder acercársele, pero entre tantas vueltas divisó a Zero y a otros tres de sus compañeros.

- Dejen de seguirme- replico el muchacho- No estoy en posición para estarle diciendo algo- realmente le molestaba la insistencia de "saber mas" que tenían los únicos alumnos a quienes no se les borraron los recuerdos del incidente del año anterior: Yori, y ambos presidentes de los dormitorios del sol. Midori aun no conocía a estos últimos, pero tampoco le sorprendió que algunos humanos supieran sobre los vampiros.- que sea un miembro de la asociación de cazadores, no quiere decir que pueda revelar algo. Además les dije antes…

- Kiryuu, el hecho que la clase nocturna no vuelva, no significa que se conviertan en nuestros enemigos. Además nosotros solo sabemos lo que nos dijo Yagari- sensei, nada mas- interrumpió el presidente del dormitorio.

- Él tiene razón Zero- kun, solo sabemos lo que nos dijeron las personas de la asociación y Yagari- sensei - intervino Yori, la muchacha estaba firme en sus argumentos y no quería mas evasivas como respuesta. Su actitud molesto un poco al joven cazador.

- Hay vampiros que no son enemigos como tú dices- argumento Zero – pero la otra parte también es verdad, así que no se metan ilusiones extrañas de ellos en la cabeza – Midori escuchaba atenta lo que decía "entonces no es contra mi, tiene resentimiento hacia todos los vampiros" concluyo "pero si el es…" intento entender, pero volvió a prestar atención a la conversación – cualquier vampiro que cause el mal y sea desconocido por la asociación será cazado , lo cual pone en riesgo a los miembros. Eso es todo lo que sé- Al fin el muchacho daba una respuesta completa , que por lo menos dejo mas conforme a sus interrogadores – Ya me voy… y si no quieren que sus memorias sean borradas dejen de fastidiarme- repuso antes de dar media vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso. Lo que había dicho era verdad, tanto par él como para la joven vampiro que los espiaba desde no muy lejos. Ese era el deber de todo cazador y aun siendo vampiro debía, sin dudarlo, destruir a los de su misma raza. Aunque fuera muy difícil.

- ¡Zero- kun! – la voz de Yori saco de sus pensamientos a Midori e hizo detenerse a Zero. La pobre tenia algo en su corazón, una duda muy grande, que necesitaba respuesta – Yuuki ¿tu no quieres cazarla o algo así verdad? Ella no ha hecho nada malo- el muchacho no respondió. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Solo miro sobre su hombro a la chica y con una leve sonrisa siguió avanzando.

-¡No!- hablo la joven vampiro sin pensar, al oír mencionar a Yuuki. Lo que alerto al resto, en especial a Zero.

- ¡sal de ahi! – le grito amenazante ante la mirada de incredulidad de los jóvenes humanos. La muchacha salió de su escondite quedando frente a frente con el cazador – así que ahora a los de tu tipo les gusta espiar- dijo con todo desprecio.

- ¿Los de su tipo?- preguntó la presidenta del dormitorio femenino.

- Kiryuu, explícate ¿que esta pasando?- replico el otro presidente.

Yori meditó un poco lo que había dicho el joven y concluyó la verdad.

- Mido- chan ¿acaso tu eres un vampiro?- pregunto, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

La aludida miro al chico antes de responder – Si, lo soy- dejando aun más sorprendido a los humanos.

- Pero no durara por mucho… despídete de este mundo- advirtió el cazador mientras sacaba su arma y nuevamente le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

- ya te dije que no te tengo miedo Kiryuu- kun, así que esa amenaza no te servirá- contesto muy segura y confiada. Esa mirada de nuevo, era el calvario para Zero. Ambas tenían la misma actitud ante situaciones peligrosas. Y si estaba en lo cierto no se retractaría de su decisión. Debía alejarse de ella, ahora. Por eso guardando su Bloody Rose se marcho sin decir nada mas, pasando por el lado de Midori tratando de olvidar todo.

La chica solo se relajo cuando sintió que se había ido." Algo le pasa" pensó antes de avanzar hacia sus compañeros quienes la miraban extrañados por lo que había dicho.

- ¿que sucede?- les pregunto con toda naturalidad – si, soy una vampiro que desciende de familia noble- agrego antes que lo preguntaran.

- pero ¿por que estas aquí? La clase nocturna desapareció hace más de un año- argumento la presidenta de dormitorio.

- Si, lo se- respondió Midori mientras apoya la espalda contra la pared – lo que ocurre es que vine en busca de alguien, pero creo que he llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y a quien buscabas? ¿Acaso era algún alumno de la clase nocturna?- pregunto el joven.

- No realmente- respondió la chica- estoy en busca de la princesa Kuran.

- ¿La princesa Kuran? ¿Te refieres a Yuuki?- pregunto Yori. A lo que solo Midori asintió - ¿No has venido para hacerle daño?-

- ¡Nunca!- reacciono la chica- yo he nacido con el único propósito de protegerla a ella y a la futura descendencia Kuran. Nuca, ni pensarlo, me atrevería a hacerle daño alguno. Desde pequeña se me ha inculcado nuestra lealtad al clan sangre pura, es por eso que he venido a buscarla, pero creo que he llegado algo tarde. Nuca mas confiare en Cross- sama como informante, ¡es un tonto!- empezó a hablar sola- como se le ocurre enviarme aquí sabiendo lo que había ocurrido… bien tendré que resignarme y seguir bus…- detuvo su monologo de golpe, fijando su mirada a la arboleda que se encontraba frente a ellos, tratando de ver mas allá de la espesura. La sensación de peligro se agudizo aun mas y para asegurarse coloco una de sus manos sobre su oído para bloquear cualquier otro sonido "un vampiro ha sacado sus colmillo" concluyo para si misma antes de comenzara a avanzar hacia el bosque.

- ¡Hey! Atshushi- san ¿Dónde vas?- le grito el chico.

- No se preocupen, es solo un presentimiento, pero por seguridad entren al edificio y no salgan hasta que regrese ¡OK!- respondió echándose a correr por entre los árboles. Ella sabia muy bien que era peligroso un vampiro suelto, en especial con esta señal de amenaza tan grande, es por eso que era mejor investigar antes que todo.

Ya lejos, Zero seguía luchando contra sus propios recuerdos. "por que tiene que pasar esto" "¿Quien es esa niña?" se repetía sin cansancio una y otra vez, pero entre sus cavilaciones sintió la presencia de un vampiro a lo lejos "¿Acaso será ella de nuevo?" se pregunto, entonces la sensación de peligro lo alerto "No, no es ella... esto será divertido" se atrevió a pensar mientras corría hacia donde su instinto le guiaba.

Cerca de la entrada de la escuela, agazapado a un costado se encontraba una figura aparentemente humana a primera vista aunque no fuese así. No pensaba en nada más que en el delicioso aroma de la sangre de los estudiantes de la academia y no se iría de allí hasta por lo menos haberla probado hasta saciar su sed. Maquino un plan para poder entrar mas allá, pero cuando levanto la vista para ponerse en acción se encontró de cara con la Bloody Rose y el cazador. No se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, él sabia de la existencia de aquel guardián y como poder evadirlo.

- Te esperaba niño- le dijo confiado.

- Ha estado en la lista desde hace tiempo así que creo que es mejor que termine pronto- le respondió el joven.

- Acaso serás…- respondió el vampiro y al instante se posiciono detrás del cazador con una sonrisa macabra- ¿capaz de atraparme?

"Mierda, ¿Cómo lo hizo?" pensó el muchacho apuntando hacia la otra dirección, pero el sujeto ya se había movido. Lo volvió a intentar, pero era demasiado rápido "¿Qué pretende?" se pregunto a si mismo.

- Confundirte- le respondió el otro

- ¿Cómo es que tu…?- pregunto confundido.

- Leo tu mente, es por eso que no podrás atraparme – le advirtió- estas acabado.

- Mierda ¡Solo eres un maldito nivel E!- le grito el muchacho

- Si, y uno que te gano la partida- se burlo.

Desde las sombras de las ramas de un árbol, Midori observaba atenta la escena y encontró la trampa en todo eso. Puede que el vampiro sea capaz de leer la mente de Zero y así adivinar sus movimientos, pero aun así seguía el mismo patrón de posiciones que repetía una y otra vez sin descanso intentando confundir al cazador, pero a ella no podían confundirla. Había encontrado el truco.

- ¡te atrape! – grito la muchacha saltando desde la rama del árbol, aterrizando sobre su pie derecho y haciendo presión sobre el talón, mientras apoyaba una mano en el piso. Al segundo un pequeño compartimiento oculto en su zapato dejo salir una vara muy fina lanzándola en el aire, la cual atrapo velozmente cuando se puso de pie, haciéndola reaccionar. Transformándola en una especie de cuchilla gigante que en sus manos le daba el aspecto del ángel de la muerte.

- ¡Quien eres!- quiso saber el sujeto.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber?- pregunto algo sarcástica – muy bien, te haré el favor de saber quien soy, mi nombre es Atshushi Midori. Soy una vampiro que trabaja para la asociación de Cazadores y tú estas condenado a la ejecución-

- ¡No me hagas reír!- se burlo - ¿Como es que me atraparas niñita?-

La muchacha lo miro seria, con determinación, infundiendo miedo en el nivel E.

- Yo sé "tu truco" – le advirtió segura de si misma. Esas palabras pusieron en alerta al vampiro, y sumada con su mirada amenazante lo ponía mas nervioso "Si quiere jugar, jugaremos" pensó mientras se movía en distintas direcciones usando la misma treta. La chica se mantuvo quieta, sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, pero siempre atenta a cada una de las posiciones y movimientos de su adversario.

Mientras tanto Zero miraba la escena con estupor y asombro. Esa vampiro porta un arma y no una cualquiera sino una de cazador, además había dicho que trabajaba para la asociación y lo más importante lo estaba ayudando "No necesito que nadie me ayude ¡ya no!".

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!- le grito a la joven.

- Kiryuu- kun yo…- intento decir ella dándose vuelta. Oportunidad que aprovecho para atacarla por la espalda.

- ¡Date vuelta ¡ ¡detrás de ti!- le advirtió el cazador al ver que la muchacha estaba en peligro.

Ella se dio vuelta e intento atacarlo blandiendo su arma, pero su atacante la esquivo dando un salto a la izquierda creyendo escapar. Pero algo le atrapo la pierna. Era una cadena. Una fina cadena, como las espinas de una rosa, que salía del final de la cuchilla de la chica , emitiendo pequeños toques eléctricos que lo paralizaron. Había sido como había dicho la joven "me han atrapado" se dijo resignado.

- Caíste- susurro Midori mientras tiraba de la cadena y lo arrastraba mas cerca de ella – Ameio Ryota, por cometer 17 homicidios a seres humanos inocentes y bajo es decreto de la Asociación de Cazadores se te condena a morir… ¿hay algo que quieras decir antes de tu ejecución?- le pregunto cuando ya lo tenia a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Lo único que tengo que decir- pronuncio con una sonrisa triste – es que eres muy astuta al haber descubierto mi truco realmente eres una buna cazadora a pesar de ser de nuestra raza-

- Te agradezco loa lagos- le respondió algo conmovida con el vampiro. Esa era una de sus virtudes y a la vez uno de los defectos que la marcaban. Sentir una profunda compasión por quien esta sufriendo o a punto de sufrir, ya fuese física o emocionalmente- ¿sabes una cosa? Si te arrepientes de corazón por los actos que has cometido probablemente seas perdonado y puedas descansar en paz, dime ¿quieres eso?- le dijo dándole la mano de modo afectuoso, gran error. La cual fue recibida por el sujeto quien comenzó a acercar a la chica más y más hacia él acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Pero…- susurro en el oído de Midori- nunca te he dicho que me dejare ejecutar…- tomándola por el brazo e intentando llegar a su cuello.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Solo atino a intentar zafarse, pero cuando lo hacia… un disparo retumbo en sus oídos y cayo de bruce sobre las ropas de su captor que ahora convertido en polvo, se dispersaba con el viento.

La conmoción era tan grande en su cabeza que no reacciono hasta segundos después cuando el joven cazador se puso al lado suyo y la observaba atentamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto al muchacho.

- te descuidaste – le respondió sin mirarla.

- Creí…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo del uniforme – creí que no querías acercarte a mi…- agrego. Pero al ver que no había respuesta agito su arma para volver a encogerla. Quedando de nuevo como una fina vara. Y se agacho para poder guardarla nuevamente en el compartimiento de su zapato. Entonces se puso de pie y emprendió el camino de regreso al edificio principal.

- ¿A dónde cree que vas?-

- ¿No dijiste que no querías acercarte a mi?, pues bien me voy, no quiero tener problemas contigo- respondió a unos cuantos metros.

- quiero saber como es que "tu" portas un arma de cazador –

La pregunta del joven hizo que detuviera la marcha de golpe. Dando media vuelta, para poder mirarlo con cara de incredulidad "¿en serio me ha preguntado eso?" pensaba.

Por alguna razón, que desconocía el mismo Zero, necesitaba saber más de la chica que tenía en frente. Era una sensación extraña que tenia.

-¿quieres saber el por que? – le incito Midori, levantando una ceja. Exasperando un poco al chico.- Tendría que contarte mi historia- confeso.

- No importa…tratare de ser paciente. Solo quiero conocer la razón- le respondió algo molesto por tener que dar razones para algo.

- OK, te lo contare…- le contesto con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

y? que tal? ... les gusto? algun comentario? ... espero que si... bueno tratare de subir el proximo cap pronto ... (tomando en cuenta que la universidad me deja cero tiempo libre ._. )

Oka doka ... entonces nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ... adiosin! =) !


End file.
